Journey of Life
by Darkgust
Summary: Journey of Luffy, and how he met and made friends, well, Im new and not good at summaries so plz enjoy. See as characters popped up and how Luffy grows to find love when he moves up to UK. And much more sexual tension P Enjoy! LuffyXOC
1. Chapter 1 : Luffy's Birth

**Plot**

**September 10, 1992 – Hong Kong **

It was a beautiful day. The sound of Autumn was on the air, the trees had this decent warm brown colour mixing with the melody of birds and whistle of wind. The weather was nice and people were having a good times hanging around, enjoying every moment of their life. It was like something good was ... going to happen.

In a British Military Hospital, Monkey D. Dragon was waiting for his wife who was having a baby in a delivery room– encouraging her not to give up.

'_Hang on their Honey, don't give up... I am with you' _holding her hand he assures her.

He saw Makino's face, filled with pain, agony as she screamed but she never gave up, a ray hope enlightened her face as soon as she heard the sound of her precious child who she was holding so dear for 9 months in her womb.

Soon as the baby was delivered, a midwife handed the baby to Makino and Dragon, congratulating them.

'_Congratulations, you have a very healthy baby boy.' _ gently smiling at Makino

Makino was exhausted but as she saw the gentle curve on her baby's lips making her forget all the pain she went through, giving her warm joy from bottom of her heart. As she held her baby close to her, she looked at Dragon and gently smiled.

'_He is beautiful, my special boy' _she said as she smile down at her baby who was fast asleep.

'_He sure is special...thank you, Makino' _he said as he gently kissed on her forehead.

'_Luffy!'_ she said. _'I am gona name you Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy' _

Dragon didn't know why she would name him Luffy but he knew whatever the reason, Makino deserved to name their precious son as she went through a lot during pregnancy.

_Flashback _

'_Makino, what is for dinner?'_

'_Potato stew and noodle' _she said.

'_On second thought, let me cook since your obviously tired' _with a grin on his face.

'_Are you sure? I can still cook' _with serious face on.

'_Yea, sure...don't you trust me' with confident face, he moves to kitchen._

_After 30 minutes,_

'_SHIT!' he screamed, the whole kitchen was smokin' _

_A second later,_

'_ARGHHHHHHH!' _another scream escape the whole building, as he tried to lift a hot pot with bare hands and it fell on his feet.

In the end, he didn't help at all, and doubled the amount of work for Makino. She also had to apologize to other neighbours.

_The End of Flashback_

At that thought, Dragon had sweat-dropped over his head.

Out of curiosity, Dragon asked his wife about the reason behind the name –Luffy.

'_Makino, I know it's a great name but... why Luffy?' he questioned her._

She didn't look up and stared at the baby boy_, 'because...because I want him to bring the joy to others as he brought to me with his smile. A gentle warm smile... when they call his name, I want them to see what I have seen on him.'_

'_Lu – ffy...' _Asshe called his name, her lips curved showing a huge grin on her face.

At this explanation, Dragon closed his eyes and smiled.

**xX The End Of Chapter 1 Xx**


	2. Chapter 2 : Ace Enters

Eight years later,

'_Maaaaa...', _Luffy came crying to Makino.

'_What's wrong Luffy?' _Makino asked him worriedly.

_*suk* 'Ace..Ace..' *suk* _Luffy started sobbing.

Now, Makino was seriously worried, she shouted_, 'What happen to Ace?'_

'_ACE TWOOK MYYY CHOCO!' _Luffy burst out into tears.

Makino let out sigh not knowing when she was holding her breathe. She smiled at him and hugged Luffy comforting him.

'_You don't have to cry over choco, silly. Ask him politely and he will share with you. You are a man, right?'_

At that Luffy tired to hold his tears with determined face. Luffy hated how Ace always got better off him, he was four years older than him for crying out loud.

Makino had four younger sisters and a younger brother called Ace. Ace was four years older than Luffy. Because Ace was the youngest brother, Makino and his older sisters loved him to bits. But he felt a little jealous of Luffy and missed how he used to get all attention before Luffy was born. Although he teased Luffy time to time, he loved him and cared for him as an adorable little brother. Ace held Luffy dear to him.

'_Luffy!' _Ace came looking.

'_Ace..'_

'_Here.' _Ace gave Luffy a bar of chocolate. _'Sorry about earlier' _feeling a little guilty, he apologised.

At that Luffy's smile came back and his grin grew larger. He split it into half and gave it to Ace.

'_Thank you, Ace' _he said, really meaning it. Ace Looked up at Luffy's face and smiled as he saw Luffy with great grin on his face as tears were drying off near his big deep brown eyes.

'_Cute...' _he thought to himself as he slightly blushed.

Then Luffy split his share of chocolate bar half again. At that, Ace looked at Luffy confused. Luffy took half of his chocolate bar and turned to Makino who was holding him onto her lap.

'_Here, Ma' _ Luffy gave it to Makino with a grin.

Makino smiled at him and said, _'You are really kind, Luffy'_

'_**You're really kind, Luffy... I hope no one will take advantage of your kindness', **_at that Makino drifted in her thoughts.

Luffy was a very cheerful child and surely will grow into great individual but Makino had her doubts. The world out there is cruel and you might easily get hurt. The pain might not be visible but a simple stain could stay forever. Makino knew Luffy was a unique and different than others. _[Well, everybody thinks there child his special, right? But Luffy really was special] _She was worried that Luffy might lose his spark.

For Luffy though, he loved his parents so much. He loved his aunties company so much and well, he thought Ace is a meanie, but he also loved him.

But was he a spoiled kid? See you next time

**xX The End Of Chapter Two Xx**


	3. Chapter 3 : Family Matters

Luffy had a delightful smile, a spark, which would even melt heart of a hard shell. Whoever saw his smile would forget the world and get filled with joy and glee. He was adored by everyone pretty much.

But there were time when Luffy often felt lonely and cried his heart out.

Like all normal families, he had his issue of his own.

Dragon had some bad habits, I mean a lot. After his retirement from army, he was used to heavy drinking, smoking and even gambling. Makino whereas was so not into it and was furious of his actions in front of Luffy. Dragon was all over the place, in hotels, restaurants, and even pubs.

Luffy used to watch his mother as she would wait for him late at night.

Waiting... waiting... every night.

They would wait for Dragon to show up and have dinner together but it always ended up the same way. Luffy would fall asleep into Makino's lap while she waited...

One night _[Almost 2am]_, as usual while waiting for Dragon, Luffy fell asleep. But he was soon awake when something warm fell into his cheeks. He saw his mother crying in the dark. She was tired; Luffy could feel his mom shivering because of... frustration.

'_Ma...' _he called out for her.

Suddenly hearing her son, she tried to stop crying. In attempt, she bit her lower lips but she was hurt. Tears wouldn't stop.

'_Ma, are you crying?' _ Luffy said with soft tone as he extended his hand towards Makino and felt her cheeks.

She now knew if she wouldn't stop crying, Luffy is gonna cry.

'_No dear, there seems to be something in my eyes, go back to sleep' _her voice was shaking and Luffy felt like crying. _'Don't cry' _he wiped his mother's tears and hugged her.

'_Ma..., lets sleep together' _with these words, he gently pulled his mother and laid back in the couch. He started to gently stroke her head.

Makino soon warmed up and stopped crying. Soon they were fast asleep till next morning.

In the morning, Dragon was back. Soon, Luffy was awake with all shouting that was going on in the room.

'_Why the hell do you act so ruthlessly? You have such a kind kid for god sake! Don't you even care about his future? YOU'RE KILLING THIS FAMILY!' _

'_I can't help it, ok. We drank a bit, and then we hang out a little. You can't just aspect me to leave while we are having a good time. What might they think?' _he was still slurry with over-drinking_. '...and you don't aspect me to drive like that, do you? Trying to get me arrested, WOMAN!'_

By now, he was fully awake, he witnessed whole scenario. He was just 8 years old, how do u aspect he would handle it?

When Dragon and Makino saw Luffy, they hesitated to carry on arguing.

'_Luffy...', _they said in union.

He ran off out of the house crying, gritting his face, he couldn't hold it any longer. He was holding it in for so long. He ran off blindly closing his eyes, not knowing where to go, what to do, how. All these question over his head.

When suddenly...

**To see what happen, come again until next time...**

**xX The End Of Chapter Three Xx**


	4. Chapter 4 : Luffy Mature?

Luffy knew, from bottom of his heart, that his parents love each other, but he felt like a constant torture seeing them argue all the time. His heart felt heavy and hurt always seeing his mother end up in tears.

'_It hurts...', _he kept running clenching his chest, and tears flew drop by drop from his cheeks as he ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to see his mother cry ever again. There comes time when two couples fight, even over a simple thing. But love and relationship grows stronger from such things. He knew that. _[Too much TV XD]_

But he couldn't take too much of it.

Still running, suddenly someone grasped him and hugged him. His eyes widened, tears still flowing, he heard train passing by near them in very high speed. Shocked and horrified, he looked up to see a man holding him close with his hand over Luffy's head.

Soon Luffy noticed the man didn't have the other arm. He was speechless, words didn't come out.

'_oh nooo, no, please!'_, he thought to himself.

'_Are you alrite, little guy?',_ the man said with a small smile.

The red-haired man had white shirt on with black long-coat over it. Luffy now filled with tears, bit his lower lips griping the man's collar tightly and started saying, _'Your...Youuur...ARMMMM!'_

The man dumbstruck, looked over his left arm and his eyes widened.

He smiled at Luffy, and said, _'No, no, no, it's not your fault, I lost my arm before in war. Don't worry', '...and even if I had to lose my arm to save a cutie like you then I would' _

At that comment, Luffy stared at the man with awe.

As the man released Luffy to stand on his own, Luffy heard Makino and Dragon calling him. He turned around and saw them running towards him. As soon as he turned back to thank the man, he was long gone. _'I didn't say thank you...' _looking down, Luffy thought to himself.

After getting to him, Makino soon body-checked Luffy and hugged him like she hasn't seen him for eternity. She pulled apart and started to check again. _'Luffy, are you okay? Did you get hurt?'_, hearing those words, his heart felt heavy again. Wiping his tears, he nodded, _'y-yeea'. _

'_Where does it hurt, Luffy?' _asked Dragon.

Clenching his chest tightly, Luffy said_ 'Here...'_

Hearing that, Makino and Dragon said in union,_ 'Luffy...' _feeling guilty.

Dragon bent near Luffy's height and hugged him,_ 'Da is bad, really bad. I'm sorry Luffy for making you and Ma sad. Da won't do bad things ever again and will never make you and Ma cry. Promise.' _he stroked Luffy's head saying that.

'_Promise?' _Luffy confirmed.

'_Promise' _Dragon replied with a gentle smile. At that, Makino hugged them both with happy tears hanging on her eyes. They were soon group-hugging.

At weekends, Luffy started to support his family as much as he could : both helping out Ma in kitchen with chores and helping out Da with fixing household stuffs. He knew his family have an unbreakable strong bond, for better or worse, Luffy will stand by his parents and stay strong.

**xX The End Of Chapter Four Xx**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mystery Man revealed

One month after the incident,

Luffy got ready for school. He took a toast of bread in his mouth, drank a glass of milk and ran outside the door.

'_Ma, I'm leaving for school, See you!'_ said dashing through the door.

'_See you Luffy. Be careful on your way!' _Makino said waving at him.

'_Don't worry, I will!' _with a huge grin, he left the house.

He was running on the street and as he was about to turn left, he smashed, head first, with a figure ahead of him. They fell down on the floor.

'_ETTTEEEE!' _Luffy touched his head closing his eyes in pain. _'So much for being careful, you asshole' _he thought to himself. As he pierced through an eye to look who it was, he saw a boy same age as him with pink hair and a ribbon on the top.

Looking at him, Luffy slightly chucked covering his mouth not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. As he started to laugh heavily, the boy in front of him asked Luffy _'Why are you laughing?' _with puffed up face, a little frustrated.

'_I'm sorry, you look a little like ~Oh Kama Way~' _

At this Luffy started to laugh again, but the boy started to stand from the ground and dusting off himself. Luffy now stopped laughing and introduced himself, _'Hey, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!', '...by the look of your uniform, we go to the same school. But I've never seen you before'_

'_Yes, nice to meet you too, I'm Coby and I'm new in the school.' _smiling gently.

'_Awesome, let's go together then and we gona be late if we don't run' _saying that Luffy started to drag Coby by his hand. After sometime, they both got inside the classroom on time, out of breath, Luffy cheered, _'Yay, both in time!' _

They then sat next to each other as a blonde guy came, greeting Luffy, _'Morning Luffy' _and turning to Coby, _'...and you are?' _

'_Yo, Helmeppo! He is Coby and he is new here', _Luffy said, pointing towards Coby. 'Nice to meet you!' Coby said to Helmeppo._ 'Nice to meet you too, Coby!' _he said.

He then started to talk to Luffy,_ 'you know Luffy we got new English teacher.'_

'_Oh, really? Do you know who its gona be, man or woman?' _Luffy said with excitement.

'_I don't know, we got English first today so we gona find out soon' _he said.

The door opened,_ 'oh, here it is' _Helmeppo said sitting in front of Luffy_. _

It was a man. The man was tall, with red hair wearing white shirt and long-black coat on. Soon, Luffy started to remember who it was. It was the man who saved Luffy from getting run-over by train and he disappeared before Luffy could say thank you. Luffy's eyes widened.

'_Okay class, I'm Shanks. Starting today I'm gona be your English teacher, nice you meet you all!' _said the man.

'_Shanks...' _Luffy whispered to himself.

Shanks looked at Luffy and smiled, waving at him.

Luffy was surprised that he remembers, he looked down at his desk.

Helmeppo whispered to Luffy_, 'do you know him?'_

Luffy nodded as pink shade of blush crept up in his cheeks.

Shanks started to teach English, but Luffy couldn't concentrate at all. He stared at Shanks long and hard, blushing each time their eyes met. Soon, the class was about to end.

Shanks said out loud to the class, _'for tomorrow, you've all gota write me an essay about what's your dream is, how you gona achieve it and what steps are you taking to achieve it, in full 1000 words.'_

At that, the class started whine. The bell rang and soon class was empty except Luffy and Shanks.

Luffy came up to Shanks little hesitating to talk as Shanks was rubbing the board to clean it off.

'_Umm, Shanks...' he called Shanks from behind._

'_Oh hey, you are...?' _Looking at his list of students' name, he reassured_, 'Luffy, right?' _

'_Yes...uhmm... thank you for last time, I didn't chance to thank you for saving me...' _Luffy said looking down on the ground.

'_Oh sorry about that Luffy, you know I had an appointment with my doctor. I was running late so I couldn't say goodbye.' _

'_How's your arm?' _Luffy asked, still looking down.

'_See, I was gona get artificial arm that day, how's it?' _he asked with smile on.

Now Luffy looked up to see Shanks left arm which he didn't noticed at all before, as he was too busy staring at his teacher. =P

Luffy's face soon brightened up when he saw that Shanks left arm seems just as it was real.

'_So COooOOL', _his eyes shined as brightly as the moon at night.

'_See, that grin suits you much better' _Shanks said as he messed Luffy's hair.

At that comment, Luffy blushed red. Is it possible that Luffy have grown new emotions towards Shanks? Is it admiration or something else?

See you next time!

**xX The End Of Chapter Five Xx**


	6. Chapter 6 : Luffy's dirty little secret

At home, Luffy tried to do his essay as Shanks asked him to.

But Luffy as you know could never, I mean NEVER concentrate properly. Here's how it goes:

'_Okay, let's do it' _Luffy said to himself to complete his essay. Suddenly, the sound of bell rings in his head as he remembers something. _'oh, it's Naruto time!...I'll do essay later!' _And he went to tele that lasted for an hour.

After an hour later,_ 'Okay, this time for sure' _Luffy went to his room and sat beside his bed with a notebook._ 'mmhhmm, for some reason, my bed feels good, fluffy...'... 'For some reason, I ...feeel...sleepp-..._' Luffy closed his eyes as he drifted to his own world. Luffy isn't kind of guy that could concentrate more than one sec.

In his dream, he finds himself slowly swaying away in clouds.

'_Where am _I?' Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

'_Luffy...' _came a sound from a figure running towards him.

Luffy somehow recognised this voice_, 'Ace...?' _he said.

'_Sorry for making you wait Luffy' _with a smile on his face.

'_What are you saying? Where ar-?' _as he was about to ask Ace about the place, Ace hugged him.

'_Luffy, we're in your dream' _Ace said as he was gently started smooching Luffy's neck. Luffy didn't know why but he started to breathe heavy and his body was craving for more and more.

'_Ace...I..I' _Luffy started to feel very ecstatic to his touch as Ace slowly moves towards Luffy's nipple licking and kissing it. Like he was exploring Luffy's body for treasure, his hands moved down towards Luffy's body feeling every curve.

Luffy felt so addicted and good.

As Ace's hand moved towards his pants, Luffy woke up.

He was breathing heavily and he was all sweaty due to all sexual tension. Luffy looked down to his pants and he had bulge on his trouser. His cock was throbbing to come out. He didn't know what he was feeling, and even worse, dreaming about Ace. _[Damn you, sick author, I'm only EIGHT]_

But Luffy knew all along why he was having such dream, he had a secret with Ace.

It all started about two years ago.

Ace always used to hang out in Luffy's house as he was Makino's brother. He always teased Luffy, everytime. But there was time, when they used to sit down in a living room and watch movies. Sometimes in movies, they often saw incidents where a villain would rape a woman or something.

Ace was older than Luffy so he didn't mind but Luffy felt disgusted. _[That was one reason why he was so protective of his mom]_

Ace saw how Luffy reacted everytime they saw something like that, he smirked at his thought.

One day, when both Makino and Dragon left them in Luffy's room to play and went somewhere in house to do chores. Ace asked Luffy, _'Luffy wanna wrestle' _with smirk on his face.

'_Okay' he said with a smile._

_They were both on their underwear. [Well because they are kids, they didn't mind]_

They started to wrestle but soon, Luffy was in Ace's grasp and was held down flat in bed. Ace was over Luffy's body holding his hand also flat in bed. Luffy couldn't move and he struggled, that is when he saw Ace smirk. And he remembered this from movie where a man held woman on ground like this.

'_Ace... this isn't funny' _Luffy said with panic on his face. Ace was stronger than Luffy so it was no use.

'_Let's try _it' Ace said as he moved closer to Luffy. Luffy was about to say no, when his lips was sealed with Ace's. His eyes widened. He felt a little disgusted at first but soon the touch was so sensation as he started to struggle more and more, his body warmed up making him very... how should I put it... good.

Ace gently pulled away and the kiss broke. They were both breathing heavily.

'_How was it?_' Ace asked with grin on his face.

At that, Luffy slowly wiped his lips but he was blushing now, not knowing how to answer the question he kept quiet, but not denying that it felt good.

This was soft core, right?

But as days past, they started to do it more and slowly feel each other on their private parts.

This was their little secret. Luffy didn't know how it was a secret. They never said that it was a secret to each other. But how would he tell to anyone that they were doing stuff and stuff that isn't right to do. So it became a secret.

But recently, everything stopped. Ace was still teasing him but all that touchy feeling stopped. Luffy would deny it but he was missing that touch. _[Shut up, you perv author]_

What Luffy didn't know was, Ace's body was changing.

**Ace's POV**

Ace was twelve years old now; he just broke into teen adulthood. He went through puberty. The entire things were new.

'_Damn, what the heck is this white stuff? Am I for some reason giving out milk? WTF?' _Ace was worried that when he and Luffy do _THE_ thing, it might come out and Luffy might feel disgusted as he himself thought it was disgusting and was terrified at first.

That's why he stopped doing stuffs with Luffy but he was constantly feeling the emotions run high whenever he saw Luffy as Luffy was too cute to resist.

(Back to Luffy)

As he came out of his thoughts, he looked up at the time and guess what it was 8 in the evening.

'_WAAAHHHHHHHH!, IT'S ALREADY EIGHT?' _he screamed and hurried to try to finish his essay which was not even started.

**So his first kiss was stolen and the feeling was all high, what might turn out for Luffy in the future? Keep reading. ;)**

**xX The End of Chapter Six Xx**


End file.
